GTA V adventures
by Kalum115
Summary: This is a story about the 3 characters after the events of "The big one". I don't own any of these characters (Rockstar) I do own the story. :p


Chapter 11

Lights, Camera, Brains

2011 Call of the dead: in a siebieran outpost there was a big snowy icy plain with a crashed boat in the ice and a big frozen light house, at the bottom of the lighthouse lied a small building with a bolted door.

4 actors were fighting for their lives against zombies, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker and Sarah Michelle Geller, they killed a few zombies and Michael was about to hit one on the head with his shotgun but he missed and the zombie said something

Zombie: "for god sake he missed me again!"

George: "CUT"

They were filming a movie and the director was George. A. Romero… he got up out of his chair and approached Michael

George: "are you blind man?, like this"

And he took the shotgun and hit Robert in the face with it..

Robert: "ow what the hell"

Danny: "nah, man like this"

He hit Robert on the head with the butt of his machete

Robert: "ow Danny?"

Sarah: "I'd do it like this"

She jumped and kicked Robert over, he started to laugh about the fact everyone was hitting him, then a zombie climbed over the window and stared at George

George: "get back to hair and makeup, you don't look dead enough"

It was a real zombie it was missing its jaw, it threw a fake zombie away and ran over to George, picked him up and ran away, as more real zombies started to rise behind them all

Michael: "err, that wasn't in the script?"

He loaded his shotgun with live ammo

Danny: "We're writing a new on its called un...Dead…Massacre" he said this while cutting the head off of zombies

Robert: "it's a real nightmare" he said as he pitch forked a zombie into a wall

Sarah stabbed a zombie with a sickle

Sarah: "boys let's slay some stiffs"

They kept killing zombies, they made their way to the boat to see if there was any equipment to help them survive, they found a power switch and a strange machine that said Juggernog on it they had a drink as the water in the boat started to bubble and a man rose out, it was George his eyes were glowing yellow he had a broken stage light that glowed blue, he looked normal, but when Michael went to look at him he went berserk he changed his appearance and looked like a zombie he chased Michael into the water where George calmed down

George: "I feel better now, help me I'm being controlled I'm not trying to hurt you, and I'm just HUNGRY!"

They ran away and found the small room under the lighthouse where they hid for a minute and they found an iron bolted door and they heard voices

Dempsey: "hey is anyone out there were stuck in this room?"

Richtofen: "Ja is there anyone willing to help us?"

Nikolai: "GAAH I'm blind, I'm blind in my eyes"

Dempsey: "holy shitballs me too, what did you do Richtofen?"

Richtofen: "I did nothing, let me find a light switch…ooo I think I've found it haha"

He pulled it

Dempsey: "Argh that's not a lever RICHTOFEN!"

Dempsey punched Richtofen in the face

Richtofen: "ow, ugh the fuse must have blown, can someone outside get a new one and put it in the fuse box?"

Then Robert came and put the new fuse in the box

Richtofen: "ok now I can see the problem we must have gone too far into the future, look the teleporters completely broken and we can't get out until…"

Dempsey: "wait you took us here on purpose, where are we?"

Richtofen: "a better question Dempshey"

Nikolai started looking at the flashing lights

Nikolai: "ooo look blinky lights I…must. Press them"

He pressed all of the buttons

Richtofen: "NIKOLAI NOOOO...oh great job Nikolai you just activated the MDT security system"

Nikolai: "good"

Richtofen: "Hello can you help us, there should be four generators around this area just blow them up, they'll have red flashy lights on them they kind of look like…I'm not even going to say, just do it"

So they were trapped behind force fields

Nikolai: "I can break these force fields with Russian head strike…*Head-butts force field*…UGH…*farts*….oh no bad idea ugh"

The celebrities killed more zombies and blew up the four generators, then they ran back to the door

Richtofen: "good work, that did it, Takeo hand me zat screwdriver"

Takeo: "*pukes everywhere*"

Dempsey: "ok...ew"

Richtofen: "is zat all he's going to do on this trip?"

Nikolai: "ok I need vodka I'm becoming….SOBER!"

Dempsey: "I don't think now is the time for drinking Nikolai"

Nikolai: "it's always the time for drinking Tank"

Richtofen: "hmm vodka that could distract zem, I mean I don't think there's any vodka left can you guys go find some before he goes crazy?"

Nikolai: "see Tank it's always the time for drinking haha"

The celebrities managed to kill more zombies, and Danny found an old bottle of vodka on a table, he then ran to see what was on the Lighthouse, there was a perk machine called Dead shot daiquiri, which made anyone who drank it have the instinct to aim for the head, Robert found a box with two question marks on it he opened it and got a strange claw like weapon called the VR-11, a gun that reversed the effects of 115 turning the zombies back into humans, but it didn't have much ammo about 12 sprays, they went back to the people locked in the room, they put the bottle in a message tube and it went into them, Nikolai and Dempsey started to drink it and they started to sing and dance, Takeo started throwing up everywhere

Nikolai: "Takeo dance with me you barfing fool"

Nikolai started throwing Takeo everywhere

Dempsey was laughing and started to think about how he saw Richtofen before Shi no numa

Dempsey: "I'm sure I saw Richtofen before that shit at shi no numa but it's probably just the vodka talking haha"

Richtofen: "now that they are distracted I need you guys to do an errand for me please, find my radios, I've been here before and left radios about 4 just turn them on they should start beeping, it's a secret what they do but if you do it I'll tell you what they do ok?"

As they walked away Richtofen whispered under his breath

Richtofen: "because when I'm done with those people I'm leaving them to die bwahahaha"

Danny found one of the radios on the boat next to a strange meteor, and he turned it on, it made some beeping sounds like Morse code.

Sarah found one on some barrels, she activated it, Michael found one on top of a shelf and finally Robert found one on the table near the power switch, they then grabbed some MP40s on the table and went back to Richtofen

Richtofen: "oh goody, goody now go to the boat and turn the wheel to the 5 o'clock position so that the gold bit is pointing that way, then pull two of three levers the first one once and the third on three times then wait…"

So they made their way there and killed more zombies, Danny found the wheel and it was really stiff but he managed to push it to the 5 o'clock position, Robert pulled the first lever it was almost frozen but he pulled it as hard as he could and it went down, Sarah pulled the third lever it was much easier.

They waited 10 seconds and a loud fog horn went off as a big submarine rose up, had "VRIL" written on it, once they went back to Richtofen they told him what they saw

Nikolai: "good now must go and freeze to death haha"

Richtofen: "Don't listen to my drunk friend ok, now you must contact the Vril by speaking to them, get to the four places where there are weird lamp looking things press one at a time they should give you what you need hehe…. DO IT QUICK!"

They ran around looking for the lamp things once they found them, zombies attacked them and so did George, he went berserk near Sarah and she lead him to water where he could calm down.

They pressed the lamp things down one at a time and each one made the same fog horn sound as the sub did. Then a green light shot out of the submarine to the top of the lighthouse. They went back to Richtofen

Richtofen: "YES, YES IT WILL BE MINE, uh I mean you must now lead a zombie into the light house and turn it into a human, then make it walk into the green light, then kill it Quick haha then you should get a gold rod, take it and bring it to me GO NOW SWINEHOOD"

They took a zombie to the light house, Robert shot it with the VR-11 and it started to float, they shot it eventually it died, once he reached the top the light disappeared and a god rod came down, Sarah took it, and they ran back to Richtofen, the sub sank again.

They sent the rod up the tube.

Richtofen: "oooo it feels good now let's go guys, power up the fixed teleporter"

Dempsey: "Well it was fun while it lasted"

The teleporter started to make strange noises

"Dirkdskdksameowpfft"

Dempsey: "err...should I get out and push?"

Oh the fuse must have short circuited, again can one of you guy hit it, that should work if you do I'll give my Wunderwaffe DG-2 prototype you can't do too much with it though"

Sarah kicked it, it made a noise

Richtofen: "Thank you for all your help here take this Wunderwaffe as my thanks, shut up Dempshey"

Dempsey was giggling, then the teleporter started to teleport, the Takeo threw up again

Richtofen: "Well that's what you get for eating raw fish from the Quick revive Donkopth"

They then teleported

The celebrities defended themselves with the Wunderwaffe, they then found a life boat the four of them got in and sailed away from the island, leaving the zombies and George behind, they survived…

Next chapter "in the jungle"


End file.
